She Ran
by Death For One
Summary: You ever wonder how Mystique ended up with Magneto? Well this sorta explains it. A song fic.


**This starts with a younger Mystique (Raven); before she got her powers. And it goes from there.**

_Just a girl in a photograph,_

_Wearing the dress that I wear now._

_A pretty face in fields of gray,_

_It's sad to see that nothing seems to change._

Raven picked up a picture that was taken months ago. She studied it carefully, sighed and put it back. The photo made her look so happy, but it hurt her to even look at it. What was the point in taking those dumb family portraits? Oh yes so that people would believe that her and her family was absolutely perfect. She was, in reality, an awkward seven year old with parent who fought constantly.

_She's running from the boy in the schoolyard,_

_She's running through the field to the open barn._

_And they're laughing as the sun dances round her,_

_The little life within her, takes it place inside her starts to grow.._

A now blue Raven ran from her school and the laughter. Tears streaked down her face as the other kids pointed, stared and called her names. The teachers were scared of her, and a few even called her a freak; all because she had turned blue in class. She ran all the way to her house, hoping that her mother might understand.

_She cuts the seams of her favorite frock,_

_She sits and listens to the old church clock._

_Oh daddy, daddy don't send me away,_

_Never been a bad girl I swear that nothing's changed._

Raven sat in the living room chair, pulling strings from her once-favorite red dress. It had been her favorite until she changed. The reason being that it was the same color her hair had turned. And when she thought of her hair she thought of her parents. And they hated her now. She never asked to become like she had, she would trade it with hesitation. Unfortunately she was blamed and her heart grew heavier with each day that passed.

"We have to get rid of her! She's a mistake!" Her father's loud voice boomed. Her mother's reply was too soft to hear but it didn't matter anyway, Raven had already fled from the house.

_She's running from the face of her father._

_She's running from the silence in a crowded room._

_She's running from the ring that he gave her._

_The leaded sound of promises,_

_The feeling that's inside her starts to grow…_

"She's a mistake!" Her father words echoed in her head as she ran away. She ran past everything, her town, her ex-friends nothing was the same anymore. Silence followed everywhere she went; people staring, pointing and making rude comments. It went on well into her teenage years. She grew used to that, but never to the fact she would always be alone. Her heart, at its heaviest, started to grow colder as time wore on.

_A dark day becomes a cold, cold night._

_A fading light to bear a new-born life._

_Two voices fade into one,_

_She closed her eyes with the rising sun._

Raven shivered in the darkness. She wraps her arms around her knees while she curls into a ball, trying to conserve what little heat she has left. Her eyelids grew heavy as her breathe became raged.

'Just let me die.' Raven thought to herself as a black cover slipped over her eyes.

_She's running to the arms of an angel._

_She's running from the only place she's ever known._

_She's running with her heart left behind her,_

_They knew when they found her that they just couldn't hurt her anymore._

"Get up." A rough voice commanded. Raven blinked in disappointment as she was shaken awake.

"Who are you?" Her voice came out a whisper while she starred into the face of a man.

"Magneto. I can offer an escape from all this. I can teach you how to use your powers." He said as he helped her up. Raven bit her lip but nodded her head.

"Good. You'll need a codename."

'She's a mistake!' Her father's word came too her with force, "I choose Mystique."

_She's running from the face of her father,_

_She's running from the silence in crowded room._

_She's running from the ring that gave her,_

_They knew when they found her that they just couldn't hurt her anymore._

Raven was mostly dead and Mystique filled her place. The only ties she had with Raven, was that was the name she used when shape-shifted to look normal. Her heart had long become cold and her father could no longer hurt her. So why does a tear form every time she thinks of him?

_Just a girl in a photograph,_

_Wearing the dress that I wear know._

_A pretty face in fields of gray,_

_It's sad to see that nothing seems to change._

"Mystique!" Magneto called out, startling Mystique. The photo clattered to the ground noisily. Mystique sighed as she bent to pick it back up.

"I've been calling for you." Magneto stated as he stepped into the room.

"Sorry." Mystique whispered as she placed her old photograph into her pocket. Things never really changed. A man is still ruling her life.


End file.
